Midnight Alley
by artemis619
Summary: It's a late night in the capitol city of Aven and one girl bumps into some trouble on her way home...


A/N: Hi everyone! Wow, my first fanfic, I'm so excited! I've loved this game for a long time so I thought I would make up a little story to show my love of it! Please enjoy "Midnight Alley"!

* * *

The girl walked down the dark alley way of the grand city of Aven. She shivered a bit from the cool night breeze as it ruffled her short pink hair, dug through her grocery bag and pulled out the new shawl she had bought on her day out in the market. She hated taking the alley way, but it was the fastest way for her to get back to the inn that she lived in and she had had a long day of doing errands for the people of Aven to pay her fifty gold rent. But she didn't mind all the hard work, her favorite part of what she did was when the townspeople gave her grateful smiles for her hard work; sometimes, however, she wished that she was a part of a guild where she could live rent free.

A sudden movement caught her violet eyes and she turned to see nothing there except for a small white cat looking at her with it's intense eyes. She shrugged it off and walked deeper into the alley picking up her pace, the sooner she got home, the sooner she could get out of here. She noticed a tall figure blocking her way, unsure of who the person was. As she got closer she recognized him as the vegetable vendor in town center. She had seen and spoke to him many times but she could not place his name.

"Hello Miss, it's nice to see you again." He said in his gruff voice.

"Hello, it's nice to see you too." The girl said. "What are you doing here?"

"Haven't you heard? There's been someone in Aven who's been going after young girls like you and kidnapping them." The man said. "I wanted to make sure that you were safe, so I followed you here."

"I see…" said the girl as she slowly reached behind her back to take a hold of one of her daggers. "But what's weird is that how could you have gotten ahead of me if you were trying to follow me to keep me safe." The man stiffened a bit. "Unless of course you knew I was taking this route, so you decided to go ahead of me to make sure I would make it here safely."

The man seemed to have relaxed a little. "Yes that's exactly what I was doing! Don't worry, I'll keep you safe." He began to walk towards her but stopped suddenly at the sharp dagger pointed at his throat.

"I don't think so," said the girl. "did you really think that a Thief would be traveling unarmed?"

The man smirked, confusing the Thief, and she suddenly felt her body go stiff. "How-"

"He's not the only one here." Another voice said behind her and another person showed up in front of her. He looked to be her age with long white hair, dark skin, and light blue eyes. By the looks of his grimoire and the sense of his aura, he seemed to be a Warlock.

The Thief tried to move and struggle against her magic bonds. "Struggling will only make it worse," the Warlock said. "the more you try to move, the more power will be sapped from you. I'm sorry about all this but we have a slave trade to continue so we'll just be taking you wi-" A loud bang then a bright flash made him stop and both men had to cover their eyes. The Thief felt the spell be released from her body and she collapsed to the ground unable to run, much of her energy already gone. A small shadow ran past her and attacked both men, knocking them out with two swift kicks.

She felt someone pick her up and felt soft fur against her skin and looked up to see a giant male Ursun holding her. She looked at her rescuers and noticed a male human Engineer, a female Half-kin Martial Artist, and the Ursun holding her a cleric. "Is she okay?" the Engineer asked as he tied up the men.

"She's fine, just exhausted." said the Ursun calmly. "We made it just in time. Although I don't why a Thief was having so much difficulty fighting."

The Thief weakly punched the Ursun. "Hey, if it weren't for that stupid Warlock I would've kicked their butts!"

The Half-kin kicked the Warlock, smirking when she heard a pained grunt. "Gah, these guys were so annoying to find! Who knew that it would take so long for our plan to finally work, eh boss?"

The Thief smiled weakly. "Yeah, we finally finished the job. Maybe now we can go join a guild, what do you guys say?"

All four friends laughed and walked (with the exception of the Thief) out of the alley, dragging the unconscious criminals with them to be turned in to Judge Phire, making plans for their new future.

* * *

A/N: What did you think? Was it good? Bad? Okay? Don't ever touch a computer again? Please give me your opinions, I welcome it, and thank you again for reading my first fanfiction!


End file.
